


Cover Arts

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Additional Tags in Author's Notes, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cover art to all my works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lessons Learned Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art for my series [Lessons Learned](http://archiveofourown.org/series/134217).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Tony, Howard & Tony  
> Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, Alpha Tony, Omega Steve, Omega Howard

[Entire Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/134217)  


[The Rose Without Thorns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1885674)  
Tony is a wittle baby here!!!!  


[Be My Jedi Knight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2063430)  


[I Love You If No One Else Does](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2130591)  


[This Ring Symbolizes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2342138)  



	2. Please Be Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for my work [Please Be Gentle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2573744/chapters/5726468)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard & Tony  
> Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, Dom Tony, Sub Howard, Good Father Howard

This is the version in the story.  


This is the version that used to be in the story. I updated and improved it because there was a tangle with the balance that I didn't like and it looked more amateur than what I was will to allow. LOL  


This was the alternative I almost chose. The only thing different is the typeface but it gave the art an entirely different feel. Almost gives it a high school feel, to me anyway.  



	3. Welcome to the Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the art for [Welcome to the Starks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2844839/chapters/6380426)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint/Howard  
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Tony, Alpha Clint, Omega Howard, Good Father Howard.
> 
> These are two different versions.

The one had a more romantic feel to me. Though I'll probably come back to this one, I can still push it a little further.  


This one had a more high school feel to me. Though I was aiming for a holographic.  


Another alternative.  



	4. Call Me Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the art for [Call Me Blind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2858273/chapters/6407024).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint/Sam  
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Clint, Omega Sam

I absolutely adore this art. I think it would be a portfolio piece if it hadn't been fanart.  


The movie poster.  



	5. Clint, The Break-Up Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the art to [Clint, The Break-Up Guy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1647203/chapters/3491858).

This is the one in the story. It took me two days to complete this and I'm kind of disappointed that it came out so simple. But I do like it. I don't know if anyone noticed but the background is blue, the heart is red, and most of the words in the title are white for red, white, and blue which is like Steve's thing obviously. And the spot of purple is for Clint.  


This is the alternative one I really liked but I thought there was too much going on and the crack sort of makes the readability low with it being in the middle of the title. But the crack is there because of break up guy, the background is broken up. Get it, get it?...Yeah, that's why it wasn't the one I chose.  


The movie poster.  



	6. My Personal Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the art to [My Personal Medic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3199451/chapters/7022093).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paramedic AU

This is the one in the story. You will see this picture of them again. And later I'll probably add in Bucky so it will look like Steve is hugging them.  


This is the one that used to be in the story.  


This is the movie poster because I couldn't help myself.  


Alternative  



	7. Rescue My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover art to [Rescue My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3732295).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Tony  
> Alpha, Beta, Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve, Alpha Tony, Omega Howard

I went back and balanced the pictures and the colors for the title and it came out a million times better.  


This was the one in the story. It came out slightly halloweenish but i liked it.  


  
This is the alternative. I really liked it better but the colors are more stable, unified, and balanced on the above one.  


This is the movie poster version of the first one. I think the line up of the names works better than the one below  
.

Because the title is off balance and color wise, it makes the placement of the names off. I like it still but I could push it a little further.  


Revised versions of the ones above. Everything is better balanced.  



	8. Who Are You Steve Rogers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for my fic: [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273).

Cover Art: This one is my favorite. I have a black border around the picture with is helpful. I like the typefaces I used as well. I did over a hundred and fifty type studies to get the right combination.  


Movie Poster: I made a flub. When I was working in illustrator, there is a grey background against the artboards. And not thinking ahead, I put a white border around the content which can't be seen on white screen. But it still came out nice. I like the cover art better, though. For once.  



	9. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for my fic: [Union](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4422833/chapters/10048607).

I played with this one. I overlaid a color on top of the picture which had a dramatic effect on the mood. I added the overlay in Illustrator and did not know I could do so in the program. And I was happy because I was having an issue with the colors. The photo of Bucky was brighter and of poorer quality and the image of Steve was more crisp, darker, and of much higher quality. But the overlay helped mask that. And I like the typeface. I think it fits them and what Hydra is about. And mostly, what the story is about.  



	10. And You Are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for my fic: [And You Are?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3574280/chapters/7876166).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Tony (NOT INCEST!)  
> Alpha, Beta, Omega Dynamics, Alpha Tony, Omega Howard

I don't know if it's readily noticeable, but Howard Stark is overlaid on picture of Tony from childhood, around five, to adulthood, in his twenties. They're in order (hopefully) from left to right. The pictures are of RDJ, of course. I chose the red and gold colors in the background because of Iron Man. When I introduce Arsenal into the story (Howard's alter ego), I'll change the title color to silver. And it will probably also be the movie poster version.  



	11. I'll Blindly Lead You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the art for [I'll Blindly Lead You Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752185).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johns/Riddick  
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Johns, Alpha Riddick

This is very different from my usual style. I made this after not making fanart for a long while and I think it shows. But the story takes a look at Johns/Riddick's relationship from a completely different angle and I wanted to represent that in the art so I approached the art from a completely different angle. It feels more romancy than one would associate to Johns/Riddick.  


The movie poster  



	12. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover art to [Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4242870/chapters/9600192).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint/Thor  
> Alpha, beta, omega dynamics, Omega Thor, Alpha Clint

About a month after I made the art for _I'll Blindly Lead You Home_ , I made this art for Kitty. This one was a challenge and will probably be remade because I'm only a chapter in the story (even after a very, VERY long wait) and am not quite sure where the story is going to go (one of the reasons it's taken me so long to update the story) so the art ended up being very basic. Now, I don't dislike it. I think it's simplicity works, especially since the story is so simple right now but it does seem like, to me at least, someone was out of ideas when it was designed.  


The movie poster  



	13. Frozen Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover art for [Frozen Bride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4543200/chapters/10340538).

I really like how this came out. I like how Steve just looks like a regular, ol' guy. But he also kind of looks sad. I might revisit this and place him in a block of ice as referenced in the story.  


My original idea was to have Steve in snow. That didn't work out the way I wanted. And I decided I didn't want Steve in his uniform. I wanted him to be Steve not Captain America.  


_UPDATE:_ I did go back and put Steve in a block of ice. I'm quite happy with this as well. This is now the new art for the story.  



	14. Holy Shit, Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cover art for [Holy Shit, Your Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12061809/chapters/27316605).

I thought the title would add more complications to the art than it did. I don't quite know why I thought that but I did. Below is the art in the story. When I add Heimdall's POV, I'll add another cover art.  


This is the one for Heimdall's POV.  


The movie poster. This one feels very Hollywood to me. I can see it being on a big poster board at a movie theatre.  


Alternative cover art.  



	15. Internal Battle Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cover art for [Internal Battle Ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2037957/chapters/4424760).

I only used Photoshop for this one. I NEVER use just Photoshop because it's my least favorite program and it doesn't quite fit with my particular design style but I think this came out super cool. It was definitely a challenge for me!  


The movie poster. I realized these work better if I change the composition from the cover art. Instead of just adding names and fake credits. LOL! But this one came together nicely. I like how Winter Soldier (Not Bucky) is standing in the center. This too also felt like a real Hollywood movie poster. Maybe if I keep practicing, I'll work in Hollywood one day!  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
